UTAU wiki:Sandbox/Character Profiles 2.0
The profile pages shall comprise of panels; Character, Personality, Design, Technical Information, Portfolio and Usage Clause. =Character= A lot of the previous profile panel have been spun off to a separate section, in personality. The Character panel is designed to be informative at a glance, whilst regrouping information to reduce clutter. Most notably, Japanese names are no longer mandatory, and has been relegated to a section called indigenous name. This way, it can accommodate more indigenous types of names such as Korean and Chinese, and others. Using the wikia template system, certain sections that are irrelevant to the character will not appear in the panel. A mockup of the character template can be viewed here: UTAU_wiki:Character_Profiles_2.0/Character_Mockup The sections that shall appear in the Character panel are: Character Icons The character icon specification remains the same, with the addition of certain previously-unwritten rules: *The character icon MUST be a PNG image of 100 pixels in width and 100 pixels in height. *White background shall be used. There are no exceptions allowed for this. *It is preferable that a front view of the face be seen at the icon. The head must be within the image dimension and must be mostly visible. *It is preferable that the character art used is based on the final and official artwork of the voicebank. In the event that character icons are not applicable to a character, the default unknown icon box shall be used. Character Information *Character Type - Selections include: UTAU Voicebank, UTAU Subspecies, Voicebank Derivative, Fanmade UTAUloid. UTAU Voicebank pertains to a character that is an avatar of a voicebank. UTAU Subspecies is a personification of a particular configuration, done by the exact same author. Voicebank Derivative is a pre-processed voicebank modified from the original. Fanmade UTAUloids are fan-made personifications that take up a particular configuration from an existing voicebank. *First Name - The given name of the character. If the character is known only by one name, only this item shall appear. *Last Name - The family name of the character. If the character is known only by one name, or lacks a family name, this section shall not appear. *Alias - Other names the character are known under. If the character does not have an alias, this section shall either be marked N/A or shall not appear. *Indigenous Name(s) - The native name of the character in their respective encoding. This can be either full names, Japanese names, Chinese names, and so on. Users can add the Japanese Kana name of a character in this section if the character has obvious Japanese origins, if not, their Japanese way of reading names can also be added here. If no indigenous names are given, this section shall not appear. **For Japanese names, the name in Kanji and Kana should appear, then the okurigana (reading aid), and then the name in Romaji. Naming order in Japanese, particularly native names, must be in the family-name-first order. **If the Japanese name is a transliteration of the English name, it shall be written in Katakana, and whatever naming order it was originally written in shall be observed. **For Korean names, the name is written Hangul, and then the name in English letters. Naming order must follow the family-name-first order. **For Chinese names, the name in Traditional (if applicable), then in Simplified (if applicable), and then the name in English letters. **English indigenous names may comprise of the full titular name, complete with middle initial, and maiden name. This highly depends on the target nationality of the character. They apply to characters whose origins are not from the first three in this list. **In the event the character has both a Korean and Japanese name, they shall be included together. Romaji names, and names romanized from Hangul and Chinese are not considered indigenous to English, and therefore are not considered English indigenous names. *Name Interpretation - The old interpretation section is relegated here. Unlike before, the interpretation must be concise and short, this time around. Name disclaimers can be added here as well. This section is mandatory and must be filled up with the name meaning and origins. A best reference to a name would be to consult a list of baby names, or in the case of Japanese names, a Japanese dictionary. Character Statistics Information about the ocular aspect of the character is written here. *Creator - The individual or outfit that planned and released the voicebank. *Voice Source - The individual or entity that lended his/her/its talent to provide the voice of the character. *Type - If the voicebank character belongs to a particular brand or group, the specification can be written here. *Model - If applicable, the model parameters of the voicebank character shall be written here. *Gender - The classified sex or identified gender of the character. *Age - The age of the voicebank character as it is intended to portray. The data written here should be the age at the time of the initial release. If voicebank updates upgrades the age, it shall be specified as well. *Weight - The projected physical weight of the character. The unit to be used is both the Imperial and Metric system. That's Lbs (pounds, or libras) and kilograms. *Height - The projected physical height of the character. The unit to be used is both the Imperial and Metric system. That's Feet-inches and centimeters. If the character is a female, the design section has provisions for the BWH measurements, if there is one available. *Race - Due to the possibility of UTAUloids that are not in the likeness of humans, this section allows authors to specify the race of their character. Currently races include Humans, chimeras, animals like dogs, and even ethereal entities like grim reapers. *Nationality - Completely at the option of the author, the nationality of the character avatar can be specified here. If the nationality is unknown, it is best left blank or marked as unknown. *Birthday - Calculated from Release Year minus Age, the approximate date of birth can be written here. The author may override this by not specifying a year, particularly if details are unknown. It is best not to improvise a year especially if the character age is unknown. *Date of Death - If the character is canonically deceased, the date the character's death shall be written here. However, if the character was revived by some technologies, the character is considered reanimated or undead, and must be accordingly labeled in the Race section. If the character currently exists and is alive, this section can be marked N/A or left out. *Release Date - The date the voicebank was first released. For release details, such information should be written instead in Release Revisions. *Date Decommissioned - If the character is retired and was not "killed", this section can be populated with such information. All Deceased UTAUloids will have this section present in their profiles. Should a character be reinstated, the date the character was reinstated shall be reflected in the release date, however, this section and the date shall remain. *Release Revisions - Every iteration of the voicebank updates can be written here. This area scrolls, so, if there is more information than what fits, it shall scroll instead of stretching the layout. History The production history of the voicebank can be written here. It is different from the voicebank character's background. This area scrolls, so, if there is more information than what fits, it shall scroll instead of stretching the layout. =Personality= The personality section is designed to aid character users, story writers and PV makers in the character's personality building. It also personalizes the character to the taste and specifications of their creator. Moreover, it aids in eliminating guesswork, speculation and unnecessary improvisation of character elements. In the event that voicebanks are devoid of a humanoid avatar, this section can be eliminated altogether. If such a voicebank avatar is given by fans instead, it must be explicitly stated that the personality data is not from official sources. The header will provide such a warning if the data contained has or is entirely built on speculative data. The Personality section comprises of the following: *Birthsign - Calculated on the birthdate, the character's birthsign can be specified here. Birthsigns influences one's personality and can be basis for further character development. *Chinese Zodiac Birthsign - Following the Chinese calendar, a character may fall under a particular Zodiac birthsign, represented by animals. This also contributes to character development. *Chinese Zodiac Element - The element the character falls under, based on the Chinese Zodiac. *Character Item - Influenced by Miku Hachune, a character may acquire an item readily associated to the character. Such items can be written in this section. *Likes - Anything that the character favors can be written here. This area scrolls, so, if there is more information than what fits, it shall scroll instead of stretching the layout. **It has two columns: the subject, and the rationale. EG: Roller coasters - special favorite. *Dislikes - Anything that the character despises, hates or fears can be written here. This area scrolls, so, if there is more information than what fits, it shall scroll instead of stretching the layout. **It has two columns: the subject, and the rationale. EG: Spiders - Childhood trauma. *Background and Personality - An explanation of the character can be written here. This is just like the old Personality section. This area scrolls, so, if there is more information than what fits, it shall scroll instead of stretching the layout. *Character Relationships - All other characters with established relationships shall be written here, including their significance. This area scrolls, so, if there is more information than what fits, it shall scroll instead of stretching the layout. Writing of relationships here requires proper authorization or permission. *Notes and Trivia - Tidbits of the character that does not fit with any of the above can be written here. This area scrolls, so, if there is more information than what fits, it shall scroll instead of stretching the layout. =Design= Design section illustrates the character avatar to its fundamental details. This is done to aid illustrators attempting to make artworks of the particular character. A maximum of two designs, front and back respectively, can be placed. Otherwise, they shall be divided into manageable sizes and shall be captioned accordingly. Physical character elements that can be defined includes the following: *Occupation *Hair - Color, and hairstyle. *Eyes - Eyecolor. *Headset/Earphones - Is a headset present in the character? If so, define details, if none, leave blank. *Torso - upper torso description. Includes outfit. *Left arm and hand - *Right arm and hand - *Lower Torso *Outfit - A general overview of the outfit, including details such as trimmings. *Underwear - At the option of the character author, the color or type of the underwear used by the character may be specified here. Briefs and panties are not the only underwear characters use. Cycling shorts, depending on length, may be considered an underwear as well. *Shoes The following are other optional specifications that the user may or may not use. *Bust - In Centimeters and Inches *Waist - In Centimeters and Inches *Hips - In Centimeters and Inches *Cuff - In Centimeters and Inches *Shoulder - In Centimeters and Inches =Technical Information= Formerly in disuse due to complicated coding, all voice profiles are now required to use the Technical Information section. It shall use the latest or the most recommended version by the author. The section is divided into two usable forms, and are mutually exclusive. You can only pick from one: Voice Configuration Mostly a statement clause specifying how to attain a particular voice. This is applicable to Fanmade UTAUloids and in some cases, UTAU Derivative Voicebanks. Voicebank Data A chart that contains technical information about the voicebank. It is aimed to provide an insight to the voicebank without the need to actually download. Helpful for "window shopping" voicebanks and to those looking for voicebanks with particular specialties. =Portfolio= Formerly known as "Notable Songs", the term Portfolio was used instead to generalize all medium that features the voicebank and/or the character. It follows the same format as Vocaloid Wiki. *Search links - The previous links that redirects links to YouTube, NND and other media sites are now located here. *Signature Song - The song that identifies with the character and/or voicebank. Mostly this is the very first song to be used by the character. *Character Works - All songs published by the exact author of the voicebank, whether originals or cover, shall be listed here. If there are plenty of videos, a gallery can be established that shall showcase them. *Featured Works - All songs published by other authors or producers featuring the character or voicebank. If there are plenty of videos, a gallery can be established that shall showcase them. *Literary Works - Not limited to songs, books or tangible publications, any of these that features the character or voicebank shall be written here. It can be written by the author or another producer/author. *Gallery - If enough official and notable fan arts are available, but is too numerous, a gallery can be created that shall showcase the character. =Usage Clause= Beginning Character Profiles 2.0, a standard Usage Clause shall be written if none was written for the character. The default Usage Clause protects from improper usage of the voicebank for illicit activities. Usage clauses can be crafted by the author. =Extra Page Specifications= *All pages shall have a redirect article following the family-name-first order, pointing to the main article. Such redirects will have a category called Category:Family name first redirects in it. *For applicable pages, characters with proper Japanese names shall have a redirect article containing the Japanese name, pointing to the main article. Such redirects will have a category called Category:Japanese name redirects in it. *If a character name is prone to misspellings, that too can have a redirect article and will have a category called Category:Convenient redirects in it. *For characters with an alias, a redirect article can be created, which will have a category called Category:Alias redirects under it. Renamed characters can have their old names redirected this way. =Categorization= After creating a page, categorization is the next to be done. They are appended to the bottom of the article and comprises of the following: *Gender - Male UTAUloid, Female UTAUloid, Androgyonous UTAUloid, Hermaphrodite UTAUloid and Genderless UTAUloid. In case the character has notably distinct gender preferences, multiple gender tags can be considered acceptable. This scenario applies most notably to Ruko Yokune, who is a Hermaphrodite by design, but a female by popular fan consensus. *Character type - UTAU Voicebanks, UTAU Subderivatives, Voicebank Derivatives, Fanmade UTAUloids. *Language Capability - Single Language UTAUloid, Bilingual UTAUloid, Multilingual UTAUloid, and in a rare case, Omnilingual UTAUloid. Only NAL qualifies to be an Omnilingual. *Nationality - Voicebanks from *Encoding - Kana-encoded UTAUloid, Romaji-encoded UTAUloid, Mixed encoded UTAUloid *Voice Class - Soprano, Mezzo-Soprano, Contralto, Alto, Countertenor, Tenor, Baritone, Bass, Treble, Sopranino *Voicebank filesize - Voice Banks under 20 MB or Voice Banks over 20MB Supplementary Categorization These categorizations may be done only if their attributes applies. *Official Character Profile - Only granted to a character's page whose creator is active in the Wiki. *Append presence - UTAUloid with Appends *UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables - Applies exclusively to VCV voicebanks. *Commercial Voicebank - categorized if the voices has to be purchased prior to encoding. *Deceased UTAUloids - If a character has been abandoned or has not been updated for one year, this categorization shall be applied. *WIP UTAUloid - UTAUloids that are currently under development but has working samples for testing. *Private UTAUloids - If a character is private and has not been released to the world, this categorization shall be applied to that page. *Fail UTAUloid - The "VOYAKILOID" counterpart of an existing voicebank. For-fun Categorization Even Wikis have a sense of humor. *Category:Miku Hatsune haters - So many, it had to have a category. *Category:Len Kagamine admirers - Damn you Scottei, damn you. *Category:Voicebanks with Big Al Syndrome - And it's not just about release date punctuality issues... *Category:Glass-shattering Voicebanks - If it's too high-pitched and can shatter glass... it shall be categorized as such.